Toy Soldiers
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: The Rewrite! During rehearsal, Gustavo goes to far, causing Logan quit the band. Can the boys get him back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Well Howdy my little Lights! How many of you are excited for Toy Soldiers! I know I haven't updated any of my older stories, but that's all about to change. Starting today, I'm deleting any new story I have posted *not including Because He Loved Then and Hikari's Storybook* and completely focusing on my other stories. So...who's ready for the first chapter of Toy Soldiers: The Rewrite!

Logan! Take it away!

Logan: Hikari doesn't own us. Just the plot, and any OC that appears.

Thanks Logie!

Now On to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: Worthless

You know the feeling you get when people hate you, but they have no reason to?

Yeah. That's how Logan feels right now.

Currently, our favorite little genius of Big Time Rush was standing in the recording booth while he listened to the land manitee they call a producer, shout at him.

"You're completely useless! Why can't you do anything right!" the man shouts, arms flailing wildly as he over-reacts. But no one, not even Kelly, dared to try and calm the man down. To them, it was better that Logan got his head chewed off instead of them. Mainly because they thought they were better than him.

Egotistical bastards.

But back to what I was saying, no one even took into consideration on how Logan might be feeling. Probably because no one cared. And if they did... then they just decided to not show it.

"These dogs know how to do everything right, except for you! Everyday, they get better at this job. But you seem to get worse. Quit being so useless Logan! I knew from the minute you began working that I should've replaced you." Gustavo said. There was a mumbled sentence at the end of his little rant, that was unheard by everyone.

That is, everyone but Logan.

"Such a useless dog." was what the genius heard. The singer was now on the verge of tears, but he held them in. Why was he so worthless?

_I guess that's just the way I am. _he thought sadly. Yet, a small smile had found a way to his lips. Finally, our genius had found his voice. Although, it cracked a little when he first used it.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this_.

"You're right Gustavo. I'm obviously the worthless one. Who was the one that was so desperate to find "The Fire"? Who's the one that hasn't had a hit in nine years? If I'm so worthless, why did you make a deal with a sixteen year old to take all four of us here? I know why. It's because you're a no talent, desperate music producer who would do anything to get a hit single."

By now, everyone in the room was shocked by what Logan had said. No one had ever talked to Gustavo like that. Not even Kendall.

"Oh, and in case you didn't get the message Mr. Rocque, I quit." and with that, Logan walked out of Rocque Records before he began running to his secret hideout, thanking the heavens that he's a track runner and not and obese land manitee.

After all, he would need time to himself seeing as it would be his last day in Los Angeles.

Kendall's P.o.V

He quit? No. No no no. Logan can't quit Big Time Rush. He's not allowed to! This is all my fault! I should've helped him. Why didn't I help him!

Normal P.o.V

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you let him quit? Logan tries harder than any of us put together, but apparently that doesn't mean anything to you." Kendall said, taking in a deep breath. "You think he useless? Well let me tell you something . That useless boy spends all day trying to please you. He doesn't stop until he's happy with his work, and even then it's never enough for him."

Gustavo just stared at Kendall with a blank expression, not wanting to show how surprised he was. Logan practiced all the time? How could he have not noticed? He was Gustavo Rocque, the amazing producer who can tell when Carlos has eaten a corndog, but, who apparently couldn't tell when Logan practiced for hours on end.

"He never stopped. I told multiple times that the routine was perfect. But he never believed me. Instead, he just kept singing and dancing, Singing till his voice gave out, and dancing till he was so sore that he couldn't even move. Sometimes, I found him passed out on the couch and even the slightest movement made him upset." Kendall whispered, hoping that their producer was trying to understand what they were telling him.

" He wanted to be like us." Carlos cut in. "Logan always said that you seperated everything. To you, there was me, Kendall, and James. Then... there was Logan, who always got the short end of the stick. He told us countless of times that you hated him, but he was hoping that you would be able to see him as an equal. And you don't." the raven said harshly.

"You know, Logan considered quitting. Fortunately for us, he never had the guts to do it...until now. You single-handedly got rid of our best friend. Thanks alot gustavo." James sneered, making sure that Gustavo felt bad.

But the producers guilt didn't matter. What did matter was Logan, and the fact that no one knew where he was.

*With Logan*

Flopping down onto the grass, Logan began to think through his tears, not caring that a spider was currently crawling on his arm even though the genius hated spiders.

''I could go back to Minnesota...but then I'd have to find a house and I don't have that kind of money right now. Ugh! Why am I such a useless person." the boy growled, thinking no one had heard him. I mean, he was alone wasn't he? He could've yelled "rape" and no one would've heard him. Right?

Wrong. A tall mysterious figure walked up to Logan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're not useless Logan. Gustavo just doesn't know a good thing when he has it. Now c'mon, it's about to rain and I don't want you to get sick."

Feeling creeped out that some stranger was touching him, Logan looked up at the mysterious figure and was shoked at who he had seen.

"...Hawk?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soooooo...was it okay? I hope it was. Uhmm no offense to my fluffy readers about the obese land manitee thing. My friend thought that, that was a good comparison to a track runner.

And from now on, Toy Soldiers is on a promised updating schedule. Meaning Sundays. Because I said so. And if it's not updated, then I'm working on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of T.S: the Rewrite.

Until Then Little Lights...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! So who's excited for this new chapter! *crickets chirp*

James: *whispers* I think they hate you Hikari.

Me too Jamie. Me too.

*sighs* I have not, nor will I ever own Big Time Rush.

Now On to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2

_'The hell is he doing here!' _Logan thought as he jumped up into a defensive fighting stance, thinking that Hawk had come here to kill him or something of the killing nature. Well...maybe not kill him... Just strangle him till he gave up on life.

But isn't that the same thing?

"What do you want?" the boy asked cautiously, still not letting his guard down. What? Being safe isn't good anymore? Look at it this way, he could've hugged Hawk. But let's be honest, which one of those choices actually sounds more realistic?

"I'm not going to ask again. What do want?" the boy growled, finally growing confidence and making Hawk smile. Which was very weird...and scary now that I think about it. Because, well...have you even seen that man smile! It's freakin' creepy.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard Gustavo say some things about you when I had gone to flaunt my new band in his face. I'm sorry." the producer apologized, making Logan lower his head in silence.

_'Great. Now he can take a shot at my already low self esteem. Woo!'_ the genius thought ssarcastically. Although, he knew that if he was going to get the same words thrown at him, he might as well have his head held high and an extra dos of sarcasm while he got yelled at.

"So what? Did you come here to rub it in my face? Or to tell me that everything that the stupid land manitee I called a producer said was true?" the brunette growled, eyes darkening slightly when Hawk took a step towards him.

"Back away. Now."

The producer in front of him frowned, but stepped away from the singer, wondering why Logan was being so aggressive toward him. He had never seen someone so angry and he didn't want to make the young teenager feel any more uncomfortable than he probably already was.

Now you probably have a question that needs to be asked and I bet I have an answer to that question.

Why was Hawk being so nice to Logan? Well let me tell you.

To Hawk, Logan was the best member of Big Time Rush. He was athletic, a great singer, and an awesome dancer. The producer knew this because he had been creeping- I mean he had seen Logan sing and dance; and when no one was watching, Logan poured his heart and soul into his work, making him the best in Hawks book.

The producer was then brought out of his thoughts by a small sneeze from from the brunette across from him.

"Bless you." Hawk said, not really caring that all Logan did was glare at him. He understood why.

"What are you doing here anyway? You never answered my question and if you're only here to say the same thing Gustavo told me, could you please leave? Please." the boy pleaded, his heart finally giving up it's tough act because he couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"Logan, I came here to tell you that I want you to be in my new band." This sentence from Hawk had Logan laughing, something that the producer had never seen the boy do before.

"You've got to be...You're not kidding are you?" Logan asked, completely shocked as to why Hawk wanted him in this new band of his. There was just no possible way he could be serious about this.

"I'm not kidding Logan. I really do want you in my band, and before you say no, just let me explain why." Hawk said, smiling a little when Logan gave a tiny nod of approvement.

"I want you in this band because I know you have more potential than everyone at Rocque Records thinks you do. If you join me, I can give you my word that I will never ever treat you like Gustavo has; and if by some miracle that you want to go back, then you can. No questions asked. So what do you say Logan? Will you become the new lead singer in my band?"

Logan stared in shock as he heard that he would be lead singer in Hawks band. But then the brunette thought about his decision before an evil smile made it's way to his face. If he were to join this band, then the guys back at 2J and at Rocque Records would feel betrayed.

Just like him.

"Hawk? I'd like to join your band."

And at that exact moment, it started to rain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Hey everyone. So yea, it's the end of the chapter and before I leave, I wanted to ask, is my place here? In the BTR fandom? I love you guys to death, I really do. Bt I gotta say, if you guys don't want me here, then I can go. And I know it sounds like a pity party but guys, before I came back I was depressed. Before I left, I was so sure that no one would miss me. That no one, not even my readers would care if I ever came back, and I had hoped that when I came back, everything could've gone back to normal.

But it didn't. And here I am, going further into depression, because one of the only reasons I'm still writing is that I have...well had such great reviewers who had always lifted my spirits back up when I knew that I am not good enough to be here.

I'm not even sure if everyone is reading this, but if you are, I would just really like it if someone, anyone, could tell me that I do belong here. Writing these stories. Or even if you tell me that I can't write that's fine! Just. I need to hear how I'm doing.

Sorry for wasting time.

Until then.

Hikari.


	3. Chapter 3

AAAAHHHHH!I'm so sorry for not updating everyone! I had school things that needed to be taken care of.

James: :P

What do you want James?

James: You wrote one.

Shut it.

James: But you wrote a K-

I said shut it pretty boy!

Logan: Hikari doesn't own us!

Now On to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apparently, when it rains in Los Angeles, it pours, Logan thinks as he and Hawk run to the music producers limo. Or was it a car? ...Nah...Well...wait.

You know what, it was just a really long car. Problem solved.

"So tell me about this band of yours." Logan said, taking his jacket off and putting it in his backpack, which apparently appeared from thin air because I don't remember him having one in the first place.

"Well." Hawk began. "The band is called Toy Soldiers. They have two guitarist, a drummer, and a piano player. One of our guitar players just happens to be the lead singer and she thought the band would feel more complete if we added another singer. Now I understand that you have quite a musical background Logan. Care to tell me about that?" Hawk asked, hoping the former boyband member was warming up to him.

"Sure. Well, I play guitar, piano, drums, violin, flute, and just a tad bit of the cello. I used to play the triangle, but that thing isn't really an instrument in my opinion." the boy said, trying to hold in his laughter at the shocked expression that his new music producer was wearing.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Logan laughed at the question.

"I can't play the bass...or make toast. But other than that, I'm pretty good at a lot of things. I took dance for ten years, figure skating for three years, gymnastics for thirteen years, and I forgot about everything else." Hawk just stared at Logan, too shocked to say anything. But could you really blame him? Logan had a pretty kickass athletic background.

"That's pretty impressive Logan. But if you're only fifteen, how did you take gymanstics for thirteen years?" Logan shrugged and told the producer that he started out when he was two since his parents thought it would make him some friends.

"Well then, I'm very glad you decided on joining Toy Soldiers. I know you're going to be the one that help us put this band on the top so thank you." Hawk said to the now blushing genius.

"It's no problem. I didn't really feel like moving back to Minnesota anyways. Thanks for letting me be in the band." The silence that followed that sentence was hilarious. The only thing you could hear was the patter of rain splashing against the windows, and the rapid beating of Logan's heart.

After ten minutes of quiet, the limo finally pulled up to Hawk Records, making Logan wonder how the band would act towards him. What if they were complete assholes?

"Well let me show you around." Hawk said, exiting the limo with his new singer. It took quite some time, but after thirty minutes of walking around the studio, Logan was finally ready to see Toy Soldiers.

But what Logan wasn't ready to see, was the very two people that had convinced him that going to L.A. would be "awesome."

"D-Dak? Jett?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bwahahaha. It's a short chapter heheh.

Anyways. I'll be updating on Thanksgiving with my very first Jarlos and Kames! Neither of which are even Thanksgiving related! Woo! Then I'll have two Logan angst stories and guess what! I'm Updating SHATTERED SILENCE! The oneshots are an undecided paring. Probably Kogan or Cargan. Not to sure yet. But I'm UPDATING!

James: No one should give you sugar at this hour.

Shut up.

James: You still wrote a Kames and a Jarlos.

I'm gunna lock you in the closet! *chases James aound the house*

Until Then My Little Lights!

Love! Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy Everybody! So I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed because fifteen reviews and only three chapters is kind of amazing for me. So thanks to everyone who reviewed! *hands out BTR plushies and cookies*

Sam: Hikari doesn't own Big Time Rush!

Samuel Winchester! Go back to your own fandom! I haven't even posted my Supernatural story and this isn't even your fandom.

Logan: It's mine.

*ignores Logan* What are you doing here?

Sam: I wanted a cookie.

...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4:

"Dak? Jett?"

The two boys turned around at the familiar voice and were surprised to see Logan standing by the door, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly.

"Logan? Logan!" they shouted, running up to hug the shocked brunette.

"Dude, you're are new lead singer? That's epic! Oh man, Shadow's gonna be so happy when she finds out." Dak said happily. Although, he wasn't sure if Logan was okay seeing as how the genius was still standing there like a fish out of water.

"Shadow's here? Wh- how- I mean.."

"Papa, when do we get to see the new sing- Logan?" a small voice asked, prompting the singer to turn around and see two girls with brown hair, staring at him with tear filled eyes.

"Logan!" the girls shouted, surprising the genius with a glomp. It had been years since they had seen the brunette, and they were very happy. Well, as happy as they could be at the moment.

"Kylie! Zoe! What are you two doing here? And with Dak and Jett too!" Logan asked, amazed that everyone from home was here.

_'This day just keeps getting better.'_

"Well, after you left, Mr. Hawk adopted all of us and then brought us here to L.A. Brother, it was so cool! He saw us playing all the instruments in here a few weeks ago and he thought that we should start a band. I just didn't think that you would be part of it." Kylie said, hugging her older brother one last time before she went back to the couch with Zoe, both singing one of their songs that the band had written.

"Sorry for interrupting this little reunion, but how do you all know each other?" Hawk asked.

This time, it was Logan who spoke up.

"Well, we're all from the same orphanage. And Kylie and Zoe are my little sisters. We've all been friends for years but then something came up and I had to leave. Thank you, by the way. For adopting them and not splitting them up like the headmaster wanted. They wouldn't make it without each other so for that, thanks." the brunette said, smiling up at his producer.

"It's not a problem. I-" Hawk was then cut off by a shout from Kylie.

"Daddy! Dak and Jett took my guitar and won't give it back!" the producer sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, wondering why he had adopted four kids in the first place.

"Boys! Stop playing around and give Kylie her guitar back before I take away the your Xbox and your skateboards." the boys let out a *manly* whine and handed Kylie her instrument, glaring at the teen when she let out a happy squeal and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Anyways, I shall let all of you catch up for a while and then I'll be back later to discuss your living arrangements Logan. Kylie, Zoe, boys, be sure to show Logan around again and explain everything. Have fun." and with that, the producer walked out into the hall, leaving the band of teens in silence. A very awkward silence to be exact.

"Sooo..." Kylie began, looking all around the room before she rested her gaze on Logan.

"Who wants to go see the gym?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's the chapter! I hope everyone liked it! If I can get chapter five finished soon, I'll be sure to post next week. If not, than I'll follow my schedule of every other week. Probably not with this story though. Because I really like writing this story.

Sam: you also like writing your SPN story.

True. Anyways! If you guys find the time, please go check out The Bet and review if you feel like it!

Oh one more thing before I go. I need a bit of help with the pairing for this story and I would like all of you lovely readers to help! So uhm here are the choices?

A. Kendall/Logan

B. James/Logan

C. Carlos/Logan

D. James/Kendall/Logan

E. Carlos/James/Logan

F. Kendall/Carlos/Logan

Or

G. OT4

Thanks for everything and I'll see you guys soon!

Love! Peace? Slash!

Hikari!


	5. Chapter 5

Well Well Well...What do I have here?

An Update!

Logan: Hikari doesn't own anything that may seem familar and or famous. But she does own the plot!

Why thank you good sir!

Now On to the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You guys have a gym!"

Kylie shrugged at her brothers question and nodded, leading her little family through the halls and passageways that belonged to Hawk Records.

"Well...I guess you could call it that. It's more of a gymnastics room instead, but we decided to call the gym for short. Me and Dak just use it for cheerleading and I think the others just like to be in here for the trampolines." the teen said, shooting a glare at Jett and Zoe when the two let out a few giggles.

"Ahh. So you still do cheerleading. Tell me how that's going. You still the best of the best?" Logan asked as Kylie fumbled around with the keys to the gym door, only to figure out that the door was unlocked the whole time, making the you g cheerleader slightly angry.

"Jett, either lock the door next time or I'm going to punch you in the face."

This made everyone, but Jett, laugh. They all knew that Kylie's threats were fake and were only meant to scare people. But that didn't mean that when an invitation for a free beat down was given to them, they didn't get scared. Because they knew Kylie wouldn't hesitate to hit them. Family or not, of you were asking for an ass kicking, Kylie would gladly give you one.

"Sorry Kylie, I honestly thought I had locked it. My bad."

The brunette nodded and walked over to a trampoline, immediately doing a triple flip before smirking at her older brother. Challenging him.

"Cocky bastard. Yo Ky! CS!" Logan shouted, confusing Jett and Zoe.

"Yeah! You start next week!" she shouted back, jumping around while humming a song that she and Logan wrote when they were younger.

Meanwhile, Jett and Dak watched the two siblings interact with smiles on their faces. They had neer seen Kylie so happy before. Not even when She and Zoe met Deryck Whibley from Sum4.

And Kylie loves Deryck Whibley. Like, more than Dean Winchester loves apple pie and his brother.

Bu I'm getting off track.

Anyways,bad both boys watched the siblings, they couldn't help but notice the black and white bracelet on Logan's wrist.

A bracelet that held three names one happy memory.

"Hey Logan? Who's Kendall, James, and Carlos?" Dak asked quietly, watching as Logan's smiled turned into a frown. In all of his time of knowing Logan, he had never seen the boy act like this.

And when Logan opened his mouth, it wasn't the confident, leader like tone he had when he was with them. His voice was shaky and unsure. But only Dak had been able to pick up on it.

"K-Kendall, James, and Carlos? They're uhh friends.

...Just friends."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me so far throughout all this bullshit that I'm putting you all through. I know I haven't been around as much, and I'm so so sorry. But Thank You, to everyone, reviewer and reader, who has stayed by me and still reads this. I can't thank you guys enough. So uhm...Thanks!

With that being said, I need everyone to help me pick the pairing for this story. As I said in The Bet, the pairings that are left are:

A. Kogan

B. Cargan

C. OT4

Thanks for helping and I'll see y'all in two weeks. *'Cause ya know, that's my updating schedule!*

Until Then Little Lights:

Love? Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy everyone! So I know I haven't been here in like, forever but I do I have a reason, which shall be explained in the last authors note down at the bottom of le story. Soooo uhmm….Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit besides this plot, and Kylie and Zoe (That's right baby sis. I own you! :3)

Now On To the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, back at 2J, because I know for a fact that you guys are getting tired of reading about Logan; the three remaining band members were pacing around the living room of their giant apartment, trying to figure out where their tiny genius was and if he was okay.

Wow. Run on sentence much?

"Why the hell wont he answer his phone!" Kendall shouted, obviously worried about the younger brunette. Although, had he taken the time to think about what had happened earlier, he would've known that Logan was upset.

"M-maybe he doesn't want to be found."

This sentence made Kendall and James turn around, their pacing completely forgotten as they both turn to face Carlos, who was too busy chewing on his lip nervously.

"What?" they asked.

"I said." He began. "That maybe he doesn't want to be found. I mean, think about it guys, we just stood there while Gustavo yelled at him! We broke the one promise we vowed to never break." Carlos said, knuckles turning white because of how hard he was clenching his fists.

"What pr-"

"THE PROMISE WE MADE TO ! We promised him that no matter what happened, whether we were fighting or not, that we would protect Logan. That no harm was to go to him what so ever, and we completely broke it! Face it guys, we screwed up. Big Time. We may never be able to make it up to him." Carlos shouted, clearly upset by their actions. Yet, you could hear something in his voice.

Something….unfamiliar.

But Kendall and James never picked up on it because they were too busy feeling guilty. They should've known that they were breaking the promise. They should've known that by not sticking up for Logan sooner, that the youngest member of the band began to believe everything that was being said to him.

They should've known.

But they didn't, and now Logan was probably off somewhere crying his heart out.

However, all three boys were completely unprepared to see Logan walk inside the apartment with a giant smile on his face as he talked with someone on the phone.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye." Jealousy filled each boy as they heard that sentence. Who was Logan talking to and why the hell was he saying that he loved them?

"Where were you Logie? I was so worried!" Carlos exclaimed, trying not to sound angry at the brunette, but if you looked into his eyes, you could tell that he was upset with Logan.

"Why should I tell you?" Logan growled. Making each boy step back and take in his appearance, which was the same as before he ran out of Rocque Records. But something had changed.

What happened to the Logan they used to know?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I know you guys are mad at me, and I know I've said this before but this time I mean it. I'm finally going to start updating again. Recently, as in a few nights ago, I decided that it would be better if I just left the world. I thought that no one would need me, and lately, those are pretty much the only thoughts I have. I don't know what to do anymore, but I know that if you guys still believe in me, well then I can do anything. But I don't have any faith anymore and I don't know why. I just wish I knew how to be happy instead of faking it all the time.

In other news, I told everyone who reads Shattered Silence that I was losing inspiration for it, and sadly, I have. So I'm actually going to give this story up for adoption, under the terms that it stays as Jagan slash, the voice also known as JJ or Jay stays, it has major Logan angst, and that Logan and James act like a couple, but aren't in a relationship yet.

I know it might seem like much but if you think you would like to have the story, PM and we'll talk!

Thanks and I'll see you guys next week!

Much Love!

Hikari!


End file.
